the picking of the strawberry
by shadowknight45
Summary: After Defeating Aizen Ichigo saves 2 arrancar women. Head Captain is dying but he has no family and he needs to find someone to take his place before he dies and he found the one to surpass him but will he accept or will he decline only he can decide. rated my for cursing in future chapters maybe sexual content My first story doing multiple pairing Enjoy comment and review plz
1. The Begining

I do not own any bleach or AC and I hope you enjoy my first story and I am doing multiple paring no Rukia or Orihime or gay paring so let it be said so let it be done Enjoy!

Normal Pov

After the war with Aizen it left a lot of people injured especially Captain-Commander Yamamoto he fought Aizen to his limits and not even scratched him his arm's where pure black it had taken Unohana one week to heal him from his burns and injures but within that week the 13 court guard squad had a captains meeting without letting Yamamoto knowing it was midday Saturday afternoon when the meeting was called the first to arrive was 2nd Division Captain Soi-fon with her lieutenant Omaeda the three minutes after she arrived was 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki with his lieutenant Renji Abarai ten minutes after he arrived three more Captains arrived Retsu Unohana with her lieutenant Isane, 3rd Division Captain Rojuro Otoribashi, and the 5th Division Captain Shinji Hirako they all looked at each other giving small head nods to greet one another 22 minutes later 7th, 8th , 9th ,10th,11th,12th,and 13th Division Captains came(going in order how the rest of the caps came) first was Sajin Komamura then it was Shunsui Kyoraku with his lieutenant Nanae Ise then next was Kensei Muguruma then Toshiro Hitugaya with his lieutenant Rangiku then came Keinpachi Zaraki with his lieutenant on his back Yachiru then came Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant Namu Kurotsuchi last but not least Jushiro Ukitake and is lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki when everyone was there the first to speak up was Shunsui "So how is old man Yama doing" he spoke directly to Unohana she said " He got through the worst part but I am sorry to say that he won't live much longer in his state when he used the that kido spell he knew very well what it would cause to his body" everyone was silent they knew what would happen to him if he used that kido but they could not Accept his fate he was like a Father to every one of them even to Keinpachi and Mayuri nobody spoke for what seemed like hours until Ukitake broke the silence " How is going to be the new Head Captain" he said to Unohana she said " I don't know it is the head Captains job to appoint a new head Captain when he retires but he has no children or family to take his place in the end he is going to pick one of us" by this point every one sweatdroped at the image of them being chosen to take on the head Captains seat then the doors swung open everybody turned around to see the least person that would be here it was Head Captain Yamamoto Unohana ran to his side then said " Captain you should be in bed" with a worried voice Yamamoto replied " Its ok Unohana I have been through worse in my life I heard the hole meeting I just came here to inform you all that I am going to go meet our new head captain" and with that he puffed away in a cloud of with smoke everyone was now relaxed but then Byakuya said " I wonder who is going to be the new Captain" everyone was wondering the same thing little did they know it would be a close friend and a formidable rival for them all in the back ground they heard an evil laugh that could freeze hell over they all looked at the ceiling and said " What the Hello Kiddy" ( Ha broke the 4th wall)

Ichigo's POV the day when he defeated Aizen

It was a sunny Saturday morning and I hated it everything is all rainbows and lollypops to people the shit I have been through this world should be dead or at least rainy and gloomy after the battle with Aizen everything came clear to me you may die any second in your life so you need to live your life to the fullest of your abilities when I returned to where the soul reapers where healing there wounded Yamamoto was among them with Toshiro, Soi-Fon, and my Father with almost all the people that I knew. Orihime and Captain Unohana where healing the wounded while Urahara was leading some groups of soul reapers that were able to move and fight and he had little of them maybe ten to fifteen at the most I walked over to Hat-n-clogs he turned towards me but his expression on his face was one of surprise and confusion so I asked him if something was on my face " No Ichigo it's that your hair had grown a little longer than usual hair and your eyes there red to be more specific there light blood red" he said in an voice that says I- know-why-you-look-like-that kinda voice I didn't ask why I look the way I do know I just asked him if I could help on finding people with the little group he had he said the more the merrier I just rolled my eyes at him and then left to go find anybody who got injured on the battlefield that are still on the battlefield I stumbled upon many dead but I learned to not look at them but one caught my eye he was young maybe fifteen or sixteen his eyes where still open it saddened me I always thought that when you die and you have your eyes open you would not go to the soul society or rest for eternity so I walked over to the boy had my pointing finger and ring finger above his eyebrows then moved them down closing his eyes while saying " rest in peace friend you deserve it" it pained my heart to see a boy his age die in a war like this then I heard a noise behind me I took Zangetsu off my back lighting speed that would have impressed Yoruichi herself but when I seen the person standing in front of me I thought aloud " speak of the Goddess and she will come" I smiled a little bit when I seen her Yoruichi Shihōin is a slender and dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair that she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes, allowing for stealth and easy use of Shunpo. She previously wore a beige neck warmer, which she pulled up to cover her face in order to hide her identity, but seems to have forgone its use. She also occasionally wears long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands. She, unlike any known Shinigami, is able to transform into a small black cat for long periods of time. In this form, she has a distinctive male voice and golden eyes. I know very observant but hey when you fight for your life every day you become observant I forgot I was looking at her when she said "Take a picture Ichigo it will last longer ohhh nice eyes and did your hair get longer and I didn't take you for the spiritual kind " while saying that she then she put her left hand on hip and looked at me with those golden eyes that seem to go into my very soul it creped me out a little bit but I got over it and shrugged of the comment then replied with a monotone voice " I always thought that when you die and you have your eyes open you will not go to the soul society or beyond that so I did what any man that has respect for the dead would do" she looked at me with happy eyes like I did something good I did I would do that to anyone who died with their eyes open even if there my enemies. I looked back at the battle field then said " I wonder how people like Aizen get corrupt then cause a war that kills the people that we hold dear to our hearts I hope one day when this world is ride of people Aizen and his followers and there can be peace but it saddens me that we can never have peace it's a ying yang effect you take chaos away from peace and it will return one day and same thing for chaos it's like two lover you don't like their relationship you take them apart to never see each other again but in the end they find each other and embrace into the world we know today by Ichigo Kurosaki 3:16. Yoruichi seemed shocked at what I said I wouldn't blame her I never say anything this deep I just sighed and shrugged of the look she was giving me then I heard some monas coming from a pile of rubble that is probably couple yards away I turned to Yoruichi she gave a head node and we both headed to the ruble what I seen next was a little embarrassing and the colored yellow what me and Yoruichi where looking at was a pair of arrancar women side by side both bleeding from severe wounds and injures the first women I laid my eyes one was the one with the bright yellow hair sun kissed skin but what really caught my eye besides her hair was those beautiful tile colored eyes of hers that froze me in place but there was a message in those eyes of hers that said " come any closer and I will kill you" I heeded her warning and didn't come any closer than need be then I noticed another woman beside her dark skin like Yoruichi long burnet hair and stunning emerald colored eyes then I seen the multiple wounds on her entire body I looked at Yoruichi she gave me a look of confusion then she looked at the women in the rubble then at me again then complained " No Ichigo you know what old man Yama going to do to you when he finds out that you healed the enemy he is going to blow his top" voicing her concern I looked at her giver her my best death glare she flinched a little looking at me then I said " I don't care if he blows hit top or kills me there has been enough bloodshed to last a Shinigamis life time you and I both know it's true come on help me pick them up and carry them to Orihime and Unohana." Yoruichi gave me a smile that says I-need-to-tell-you-something I let out a frustrating sigh "what happened know Yoruichi." She sighed "you seen me fighting Aizen I got badly wounded well Unohana just got done healing me she told me I can't do that much physical labor the pile of rubble I helped you with I just threw the smaller derbies aside if I do any heavy lifting let's just say it won't be a pretty sight." She gave me a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of the neck and again I sighed in frustration why does it have to be me any man in my situation would be all happy go lucky to carry two beautiful women I on the other hand am not it will make me feel like a pervert and I am not my dad I respect women. I walked towards the two arrancar women on the ground then I notice who both of them where the one that I seen first was Tia Harribel Hitugaya told me about her she's supposed to be dangerous she has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar that covers the lower part of her face downward but it was in pieces, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards but the long piece was gone and the little piece was in the middle I could see top part of her large breasts. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw but the black gloved fingers where cut and she was bleeding from her fingers while her arms had several deep gashes along her shoulders running down to her wrists. Harribel carries her Zanpakutō horizontally across her back (similar to Suì-Fēng). The sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and has a western-style guard but the sword lays beside her half the handle is broken off and almost all of her sword is gone. The one next to her is Mila-Rose, Momo and Rangiku told me about her she is one of three of Tia's Fracción. Mila Rose is a dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior and has a toned body. She has long, thick wavy brown hair that is covered in dirt and dried up blood and green eyes. She also bears a striking resemblance to Rangiku Matsumoto, along with their similarities in having wavy hair and large breasts. Her Hollow hole is positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace witch are cracked. I was thinking to myself "I am going to catch hell for this if I don't die first for the captains or Gramps I won't know until I try" I looked at Harribel then said "Please don't kill me I am just doing this to save you and your comrades life" I picked her up like the way you hold a toddler and did the same thing to Mila-Rose then I told Yoruichi to get their swords then we Flash-Steped away to Unohana and Orihime. When we got there were more dead then injured and again I felt sad for the people who died giving their lives for other to defeat Aizen and his arrancar army. I started looking around to find Orihime and Unohana took me a good five minutes to find them taking a little brake they looked worse for wear Inoue looked if she hadn't slept in a while she had bags under her eyes. Unohana looked a little paler than usual and her eyes where a little red from lack of sleep. Orihime seemed to notice me carrying Tia and Mila Yoruichi went to go find hat-n-clogs when we arrived she gasped when she seen who I as carrying I think she knows Tia and Mila when she was taken to Hueco Mundo then Unohana seemed to notice me after Orihime gasped she looked a little disappointed that I brought the enemy here I didn't care I won't let anybody else die if I could help it before I took a step forward I was blocked by Toshiro Hitugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto I was getting pissed know I lost people that I don't even know but I consider them family then I found Harribel and Rose all fucked up It pissed me off that men hit women even if there enemy's I don't know why I just do. Toshiro was giving me the evil eye while Rangiku was doing the same Toshiro was the first one to speak "Kurosaki what do you think you are doing with the enemy" I looked into his ice blue eyes with my red ones then said "What do you think I am doing Toshiro I am going to get them healed just let it go there has been enough death in this war already anyway Aizen betrayed them left them for dead like the old saying go's " The enemy of my enemy is my friend" from this day on they are my responsibility now if you will excuse me I am going help them." I just walked around them and set them down in front of Unohana and Orihime I told them if they could heal them they nodded and got to work healing them I stood guard watching the two just to make sure no one tried to kill them Yoruichi came by to give me there Zanpakutō I looked at Roses hers was broken in half I wrapped there weapons with Zangetsu so I keep them with me at all time it took hat-n-clogs came over I told him thanks for helping with Aizen he said no problem then I said " Can you watch them while I go do something hat-n-clogs thanks bye" I left without him even answering my favor I knew he wouldn't leave them I went back to the battleground took me a good five hours to find the head of Tia's sword by the time I got back Tia and Mila where eating some sandwiches I walked towards them Mila flinched when I walked towards them Tia just gave me the coldest stare that would freeze hell over but every time I look into her eyes I see nothing but loneliness even if she hides her emotions I sat down in front of them I was thinking on how I should I start the conversation then I thought how to start the conversation but the funniest thing happened when I thought of it a light bulb turned on top of my head it made Mila laugh a little it made me happy to see her laugh and not all scared of me and sad so I started off by saying " Are you two ok do you feel ill or anything" Harribel looked at me than spoke in a emotionless voice " We are fine soul reaper but why" it confused me a little "why what" I said she answered in the same emotionless voice again " Why did you save us we are your enemy everyone here wants to kill us except for the one with the golden eyes and the one with the white and green striped hat and your friends I will ask again why did you save us." I sighed I am going to give her the answer that I give everybody. "Cause there is enough death in this war and my mother taught me to help anyone who needs it." I gave her one of my rare smiles then I heard someone yell my last name "KUROSAKI." I knew who is was without turning around but I did anyway when I looked up it was the 2nd Division Captain Soi-Fon A.K.A the ice queen of the soul society she always acts so cold to everyone except for Yoruichi but I know one day I will melt that cold heart of hers but till then I have to work at it " Soi-Fon please lower you voice even the dead have ears" I said with a calm voice she looked at me she wanted to kill me I could tell by her body language " What are you doing here with the enemy your breaking the la-.' I cut her off " I don't care if I am breaking the law my mother taught me to help people either if they were friend or foe like I told Hitugaya from this day onward they are my responsibility if they do something wrong I will take the punishment." I said in a low voice that only she could hear me but what she said next did not go well she gave a snort then said " Ha your mother sounds like a fool." that send me over the edge my spiritual presser risen above captain level it was even rivaling Old man Yama's spiritual presser I looked around to see some of the captains sweat and visibly shake from fear there lieutenants where paralyzed on the spot ever body below lieutenant fainted that's almost everyone then I looked at Soi-Fon then I said in a low voice that would grant death to anyone " Don't you talk about my mother like that Fon if you know what's good for you next time you disrespect my mother like that I will kill you and your entire family." She looked like she was about to have a heart attack when I heard a whimpering behind me I turned around to see Mila-Rose crying in Hannibal's arms I dropped my ranjesu (I think that how you spell it) quickly as it risen I walked over to them and put my hand on Mila's shoulder but she shook it off I apologized to her then I left I was back on the battle field I don't know why but for some reason it calms me I was there for what felt like an eternity for the rest of the week I helped wounded go back to the soul society after all were sent back I returned to the real Karakura town with Tia and Mila thank Kami that my dad and my sisters weren't home I was so tired when I got in my room I told Tia and Mila to take the bed they did without question I was too tired to get the cote out from the closet so I just passed out on the ground into a dreamless sleep it was the middle of the night when I woke up to some soft sobbing I got up off the ground went towards my desk and turned on the lamp it gave me enough light to see Mila-Rose crying into Hannibal's arms I walked over to them Hannibal gave me a cold stare but I just shrugged it off trust me going to the soul society and running in to the ice queen almost every time I go there she gives me a cold look every time but I am immuned to cold looks know I looked at Mila-Rose then to Hannibal then said in a whisper " What's wrong with her" I didn't want both of them to know I know there name they will tell me when they're ready till then I can wait then she spoke in her usual emotionless voice " She just lost her sisters that she worked with for the past five hundred how do you think she feels boy." Ouch blow to the ego when a beautiful women calls you a boy but I know her pain I lost mother when I was five (is that correct) but I dare not say it aloud to Harribel or she will tell me that I don't understand Mila's pain that I barely knew my mom and that Mila new her sister for five hundred years but I can see her point by the time I was done thinking Mila stopped crying and went to sleep in Harribels arms I said I am sorry then turned off the lamp and went back to sleep on the ground. The next morning I woke up then I looked at the clock it was 6:59 A.M and I knew my dad is going to come busting in my room I got up as fast as could ran towards the door without making a sound I looked back at the clock and It hit 7:00 A.M I readied myself for the door to be busted down but it never came I checked my window but my dad wasn't there then I heard a knock on my door I walked to it I cocked my right hand back and made it into a fist swinged opened the door with my left hand brought my fist toward the person in front of me but I stopped my fist it was an inch away from his old wrinkly but scared head his long gray beard with purple cloth bringing the gray beard together his eyebrows where gray as well but long his eyes closed and he was leaning on a wooden cane to was none other than the Head Captain of Gotei 13 Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.


	2. learning about the strawberry

Hey guys sorry for the late update on the second chapter I had majors writers block and I read some of your guys reviews I liked almost all of them I am new at this so I could use some tips and how do you use a poll message me if you do Disclaimer I do not own any Bleach or AC enjoy

Ichigo's Pov

I was stunned it was Gramps in the flesh I wondered why he was here I know him he would not come here if he had important business to do I was

thinking he was going to kill Tia and Mila I tensed up I knew he seen me tense but what he said next shocked me "Ichigo I know about the arrancar and

Espada Captain Soi-Fon and Hitugaya told me about your conversations with them I am impressed on what you said to them you are the right person for

this job if you will take it." I was confused on what he said right person for the job it peaked my curious ide "What job are you talking about Gramps." I

said in a suspicious tone he just looked at me without opening his eyes witch kinda creeped me out a little then he spoke with a somewhat soft but

commanding voice "Kurosaki I am giving you a proposition but we need to go to Urahara shop if you don't mind we need to go now and you can take the

two arrancar if you accept my proposition you are going to need help well come on youngster." I have a bad feeling about this I know something bad is

going to happen I told him to wait a minute because I need to shower and brush my teeth and then get dress and so do the others in my room he said he

will wait I went to go wake up the girls trust me when you try to wake up a girl you want to do it gentle as possible or you will get hit in the face then the

groin trust me I learned it the hard way waking up Karin for school let me tell you I could not walk right for a week it was that bad know back to the matter

at hand I was at the bed now Mila was still in Harribels arms but you could see dry tears on her cheeks I tried to poke Harribel in the arm but I didn't get

halfway there till her hand shot out so fast I jumped a little but her hand was bending my pointing finger backwards and I was serpresing a shout of pain.

I whispered to Harribel " Please let go I just wanted to get you two up to get showered because the Head Captain of the soul society has a proposition

for me if I accept he said I would need some help so I wanted to see if you and your friend would help me if I do accept his proposition." I finished without

screaming in pain she let go of my finger and looked at Mila-Rose that's when I noticed that she had a sad look in her eyes I thought she was capable to

even feel emotions that's when I slapped myself mentally "Of_ course she has emotions she just doesn't show them to people man I am such an idiot and a _

_jerk for thinking of that about her._" I was knocked out of thought when she said "I owe you a Dept. (I think that's how you spell it) that we could not repay

so we have no choice but to help you." She said in her same emotionless voice one day I will put some emotion in that voice if it is the last thing I will do. I

said to her in a friendly tone "There are no dept. between friends know wake up your friend and take a shower I will lent both of you some clothes." I

went to my dresser and took out two shirts that are a little big on me two sweat pants ohhh the worst part was when I gave her two of my boxers it was

so embarrassing and awkward but I got over that quickly and gave her the clothes but a picture fell out of one of my sweat pants back pockets and landed

in front of her she picked it up and looked at it her eyes softened when she seen that picture "_Making some progress already_". I took the picture from her

turned it around and smiled it was a group picture of all my friends from Karakura high and the soul society captains and there lieutenants and some of

their seats in there Gigi form at the beach doing whatever I consider them Family they might not be family by blood but there family by heart to me even if

they tried to kill me even more than one occasion *cough* Keinpachi *cough* .

Keinpachi's Pov

Somewhere in the soul society*Achoo* Yachiru giggles and looks at he "looks like someone is talking about you Kenny." I really didn't pay attention to her I was looking at my 3rd and 4th seats Ikakku and Yumichika walking on the other side of the wall they didn't know I was there a evil grin spread across my face and I attacked them the look on their faces where priceless ha-ha-ha-ha good times.

Harribels Pov

He took the picture out of my hand then looked at it a smile spread across his face a smile of pure happiness then he spoke "Would you like to see more

pictures." I was wonder why he would ask me that we don't even know each other I do not deserve such kindness even after I hurt his friends I just

nodded my head he got up and went to his closet then pulled out a box it was pure black he sat beside me lay the box down in front of him then removed

the lid what was inside the box looked like a big white book with the word " My Happiest Memories."( Ha-ha Manliness) in black letters he handed it to me

I took it then opened it the first picture I seen was a little boy with orange hair chocolate brown eyes and a smile was on his face he looked like he was

nine years old but there was another person in the picture standing next to him a woman with his eyes and a smile that makes you feel all warm inside

she looked like she was in her early thirty's. She has beautiful long brown hair and fair skin I removed my gaze from the picture to look at the black haired

teen he had a sad smile across his face then I noticed he had a single tear running down his cheek I wiped his tear away on the end of my tattered sleeve

he flinched a little I quickly removed my sleeve from his cheek and returned to the picture book a little flustered but I kept my feelings under control. I

flipped through the book and I envied him for having a family and friends the closest thing that I had two both was my Fracción but two out of three are

dead only Mila-Rose was alive then I thought back to the promise I made when Mila-Rose and I were still under some parts of a broken building when I

regained consciousness I swore to myself on that day onward I will protect Mila with my life. I flipped to the last picture I was just like the first one but it

was at a beach with a few extra people there I spotted Nel in her adult form right away with her hollow friends (Forgot their names)I am surprised that

none of the Shinigami killed the three of them but people can change. There was a woman in the picture with shaggy back hair but her head was wrapped

in bandages but there was a gap in the bandages and some of her hair was sticking out she had a pipe in her mouth but she was wearing a red bikini on

her right breast was a symbol it looked like a question mark but without the period on the bottom and with a big black dote where the question mark ends

in a hook in the middle and she had a tattoo on her left arm below her shoulder and she had deep sea green eyes I found her very attractive. I was

broken out of thought when I heard Mila-Rose stir in her sleep but she woke up saying my name in a scared voice "Harribel? Harribel!." I laid the picture

book down and walked over to Mila-Rose and put my hand on her shoulder and she instantly relaxed I told her I was here for her and I will never leave

her side then I told her I was going to go take a shower I turned around and went to the bathroom I knew Mila-Rose was following me but I did not care I

looked at Ichigo he was putting the picture book up in his closet but I lost sight of him when I went in the bathroom with Mila-Rose right behind me it was

not uncommon for me to bath with one of my Fracción I did it on some occasions but before Aizen died he sent me on a recon mission to learn about the

world of the living I was surprised about a lot of things like you have to buy clothing, food, shelter with paper and for the women they have to buy what

humans called Bra's to support the women's Brest's I will never truly understand humans but I did learn many things within the week I was reconnoitering

(Ha Ha I love that word) then I was sent back to Hueco Mundo then that was the last time I seen the world of the living well at least for a while until we

attacked Karakura town. I shook my head trying not to remember that I shut the door behind me and took off my top I could not unzip it because the

zipper was gone and my mask was completely broken so I had nothing to cover my face and my breast's then I took of my long skirt I was completely

naked I turned around and seen Mila is to then I went into the shower first then Mila. I turned the knobs so the water would be warm when the water hit

me it felt good I have not had a shower for so long and getting the dirt and dried blood off me felt good until something soft touched my back I turned my

head to see Mila washing my back I did not complain it felt wonderful really having someone wash your back for you. She washed between my shoulder

blades then moved to my neck washing the blood and dirt off then she moved to my arms then between my fingers it felt good I was getting turned on by

the way she touches my body. She moved the cloth to my sides then down to my thighs and I moaned she was getting every place in between she then

moved the cloth to my stomach moving it up slowly to my breast's and in-between them I moaned again she was getting more into it then still moving the

cloth up to my face getting the dirt off that's when I took the cloth out of her hands and washed her like she did to me but I was a lot more intimate then

she was to me.

(LEAMON) First time doing this hope you like it

I was completely clean know and had some soap suds running down by body and an idea popped into my head then I smiled at her a devilish smile I

pressed my body up against hers and started to rub myself on her the look in her eyes were of lust and I liked it I moved my face closer to her's our lips

where inches away and I knew she wanted to kiss me but I won't let her kiss me just yet I pulled away and slid my left between her legs and I moved my

right hand up slowly and gently squeezed her breast she moaned softly her nipples where already hard so I put her hardened nipple between my thumb

and index finger and slightly pulled on it she bite her bottom lip I found it quite cute when she did it then I put my middle finger into her vigina she yelp

when I did it but she calmed down and I started to move my finger in and out she moaned my name in pure pleasure " Harribel….. don't stop" it felt great

when she said my name like that to tell the truth this is the first time I did any of this I am just going off the movie that Grimmjow gave me I never thought

it would be useful up until this point I will thank him after this. I started kissing her neck then I bite her not enough for her to feel more pain over pleasure

but enough to mix both equally the reaction that I got from her made me so wet and the amount of pleasure in her voice when she screamed my name

could have been heard throughout the whole world of the living talk about a big ego boost. She was breathing more heavily like she ran a mile without

stopping I know she was getting close to climaxing so I started moving my finger faster while rubbing her clit her breathing became more rapid then I

trailed kisses up her neck then to her jaw then to those soft lips they were indeed soft I shoved my tongue in her mouth but she didn't mind she did the

same thing then our tongue's meat and fought for dominance it didn't last long I let her win it felt great letting her roam my mouth but it was for a short

time cause I put in another finger in her and I must have did something when I put my other finger inside her because she seized up let out a moan her

inner walls squeezed my two fingers and I felt her fluids hit my hand but to my disappointment the water washed it away but I looked at Mila-Rose the

look on her face was total bliss I smiled seeing her happy made my day. I turned off the shower and got out I took two towels from the rack and gave one

to Mila and dried ourselves off then I remembered I forgot to get our clothes when we took a shower I opened the door enough to stick my head out then

I noticed our cloths on his desk then I opened the door fully and walked over to the desk took our clothes then went back to the bathroom and closed the

door behind me and gave Mila her part of the clothes then we got dressed then I looked at myself the sweat pants where black but they fitted me

perfectly then the shirt was a little long on me but it fitted my none the less it was gray with red letters that say " Karma takes too long I rather beat the

shit out of you know" I sighed I thought to myself "_I am not going to ware this in public_." I looked at Mila-Rose she had the same thing but her shirt was

black but without any letters we got out of the bathroom but I headed straight to his closet when I got there I opened the closet door and searched for

something to cover up my shirt and I did it was a hoodie and I found a white scarf at the bottom but then I noticed something on the back at the very

bottom of the hoodie there was a red symbol (AC symbol I could not describe it sorry) I put on the hoodie it fitted me perfectly and then I wrapped the

white scarf over my nose to the bottom of my face. Then I spotted two black boxes in the corner of the closet I took them and walked over to the bed and

set them there then I opened the box on top what was inside the box where shoes high-top's to be more specific the shoes where cool looking it was

black fabric with red sticking on the bottom that connected it with a rubber bottom that was three inches tall and there was a white circle on it with a navy

blue stare in the middle and letters on top and on the bottom of it that says "converse all-star ." I put the box aside and opened the other box it had the

same pair of shoes in them I gave the box to Mila-Rose and went to his dresser and opened the first drawer and found shirts I opened the second one

and found pants the last one I found what I was looking for socks but I also found boxer with strawberry's on them and some others had frogs on them I

laughed and took two pairs of socks and gave one of them to Mila-Rose we put them on and then the shoes and went down stairs what I seen next made

me laugh so hard I cried.

Yoruichi Pov

"IN KISUKE SHOP"

"Kisuke I am soooooooo booooooreeeeddddd." I stretched out the last two words to show how bored I got.

"Yoruichi when are you not bored." He said with irritation in his voice

"Touché but I want something out of the ordinary to happen it is so dull doing the same thing over and over again." I still said with very much boredom

"If you want something out of the ordinary go to Ichigo's place he always attracts some wanted and unwanted attention and I envy and pity him he is a lucky and unlucky man "sigh". He said with a perverted grin on his face

"So what kind of attention does my wittl strawberry get?" I said in a teasing manner

"Your little strawberry he is more of that blond he rescued strawberry and a lot of other women." He said in a I-know-what-you-don't-know voice it

irritated me to no end when he knows something that I don't but then I processed the sentence it took me a second to blurt out three words that I

regretted as soon as they left my lips " women what other women." Kisuke grinned from ear to ear when I said that his eyes glinted of mischief but his

voice had genuine curiosity in it "Yoruichi are you jealous of Ichigo seeing other of his lady friends." The last words he said teasingly I instantly said "I AM

NOT JEALOUS." He held up his hands in defeat but he was laughing while he did it. It took five minutes for him to calm down from laughing I wanted to

smack him right across his face so bad but I couldn't for one I needed him to answer who Ichigo has been seeing and how did he know our eyes made

contact and I gave him my best tell-me-know-or-I'll-kill-you look he paled a little he knew what I was capable of he cleared his throat and asked me if I

would like to know who he has been seeing I said yes then he spoke "Ok well our berry-boy has been seeing I think seven girls before Aizen attacked

gosh they were so sexy man I would bend them over and give it to them if I had the chance lucky lucky bastered but enough about my fantasies ohh

before I forget he gave every one of them a gift so the first girl was his child hood friend Tatsuki Arisawa his child hood friend brown eyes, short black hair,

I think up it Ichigo's shoulders or below she did karate so she is built but you can't see the muscle but when she punches she punches hard and she has a

nice light tan on her so I could see why Ichigo likes her." He took the words right out of my mouth he did the same thing to all the other girls I am going

down the line was none other than the fireworks master and my longtime friend Kukaku Shiba I was so shocked I couldn't breathe it felt like hours till I

recovered the next one was as shocking he was seeing an Ex-Espada named Nel I was flabbergasted (you got to admit that it is a funny word) but noooo

the real kicker was the last four I was so so so so so so shocked that I speechless the last four where Zanpakutō come on a sword he picked swords over

me I know I know that's shallow and harsh but can you blame me I mean I am average height, dark skin, amazing golden (or was it yellow eyes?) eyes,

and to top it all off I had Big BREASTS DAMIT (WARNING BREAKING 4TH WALL I will only do this once but if you guys want me to do it again then I will do it.)

Then there was a puff of white smoke but when it cleared there was a teen maybe fifteen years of age he looked 5/2 had short black hair nice tan skin

wearing a shirt that says "BOB MARLEY" dark blue jeans and converse shoes and he has dark brown eyes that look black and he was chubby but that was

my mistake he yelled at me for thinking that "I AM NOT CHUBBY I AM FLUFFY DAMIT KNOW GET IT STRAIGHT but I am here for one thing and one thing only

to answer your question the reason he seeing the Zanpakutō is that you have a tendency to tease men and women a lot so he thinks you're just going to

use him and find another guy or girl yea a girl you and Soi-fon your little bee getting it on like DONKY KONG ha-ha-ha I am such a pervert but back to the

original conversation he thinks you are just going to use him just don't tease and be yourself and he will start liking you more than he already does Ohhh

and readers the four Zanpakutō girls are Haineko, Katen Kyōkotsu, Sode no Shirayuki, and last but not least Monkey A.K.A Zabimaru ohh and Kisuke here

are the gifts he gave to the girls and before I leave say hi to Ichigo and (snap finger at Yoruichi) bye." And he was gone just like that in a puff of smoke but

I wonder why he snapped his fingers at me I looked over at Kisuke he was restraining a laugh I was about to ask him why he was restraining a laugh but

he got up and left but he came back two minutes later with a big mirror what I seen next made me want to die I had ears on the top of my head and a tail

I looked like a walking humane cat I was about to break the mirror until a note puffed into my hand and it said ( sorry Yoruichi but I think it would look

funny on you the only way for me to remove the ears and the tail if the readers don't want them on you in the next chapter. Yours truly Fernando

Hernández Meza.) That little shit next time I see him I am so going to rip him to shreds.

Somewhere in the real world

*Achoo* *Groan* Fuck I have a bad felling next time I go in there READERS please don't let me go back in there I am too young to die DAMIT.

Back to Yoruichi

Kisuke gave me the piece of paper Fernando gave him about the girls gifts (going down in line) Tatsuki, Pair of Bruce Lee Gloves that where worn by him. ,

Kukaku Giant Dragon Firework I could have predicted that. , Nel new clothing and a Hollow dog named Raven I did not know hollows had pets. , Haineko

cat nip, ball of yarn, and toy mouse lucky women cat gets all the good thing what am I thinking cures you Fernando. , Katen Kyōkotsu skull brush, skull

hairpins, and skull bracelets man what up with skulls with these girls. , Shirayuki pure white rose there was a picture on the paper of the rose it was

beautiful. , Monkey pair of 24k gold hoop earrings I am so jealous of all of them I gave the paper back to Kisuke and walked out the shop and ran towards

his house for one to punch him in the face for being a man whore and for two to apologize to him for many things that I have done I got there under

fifteen minutes I was at his front door taking a breather for running nonstop until I heard a scream I bust down the door ran at the end of the corridor

rounded the corner and into the living room to find myself laughing half to death at what Ichigo was doing.

CLIFHANGER HA_HA_HA I AM SO EVIL WAIT TILL NEXT CHAP TO FIND OUT WHAT HE WAS DOING :)


	3. the decision,apologizing,Jesus!

**Sup people third chap hope you like Disclaimer dont own any Bleach or A.C added New Person**

Ichigo's Pov

Man when I got down stairs my luck gone from good to extremely bad you guys wonder how it started well lay back and read. After I left the room I went down

stairs to see Gramps he was at the kitchen table just sitting I sat across from him and stared he instantly opened his eyes and stared back at me and the starri

ng contest began after five minutes of non-stop staring my eyes began to burn thirty seconds later I closed my eyes I was thinking in my head "I was beaten by an old geezer **WTF!**." He started laughing "All you youngster try to beat me at everything its entertaining to me watching them try to beat me at something in the end they all ways lose I can never be beaten Ichigo remember that."

I groaned he just chuckled I got up and walked over to the couch and looked under it to get my lab top I sat on the couch and turned it on it loaded to the main screen then I got on the internet it loaded to YouTube as the main page I clicked on the bare and typed in Jo-On The Grudge Scary Moments By PewDiePie I waved my hand signaling Gramps to come in sit next to me he did.

We spent the next several minutes looking at scary moments from PewDiePie during the 4th one I turned down all the lights to add effect to the scariness lets just say I will never **EVER!** Do that again.

The way it happened after I turned down the lights then sat back down with Gramps then the scariest thing happened the screen turned white then black then white with black fuzz it started blinking rapidly noises could be heard up stairs ( **you know what I mean *wink*** ) then a creek then I turned back to my lab top there was a girl on the

screen wearing a white dress had midnight black hair and white gray skin with some vanes sticking out of them then she looked at me her eyes black but also milky white she opened her mouth the most horrible sound came out of it and it sounded like a zombie scream but also mixed with a girl high pitched scream I through the

lab top across the room but the horrible sound didn't stop then the worst happened a hand came right out of the screen then another hand they both creeped out slowly then the head came it turned toured us its mouth still opened but the screaming turned into a groaning crack voice then thirty seconds later her whole body

came out of the screen she was in a crab position her chest pointing to the ceiling but her head was facing the ground I was paralyzed by fear then I thought

"**_WHAT THE HELL I FOUGHT AIZEN THE SCARIEST MOTHERFUCKER ALIVE AND THIS IS SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME DAMIT FUCK EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO LEAD TO THIS_**." While I was ranting in my mind the thing got within four feet of me my instinct was to jump behind the couch and

that's what I did I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first thing I saw and that was a frying pan and a banana the frying pan in my right and the banana in my left ran around the corner to go into the living room what I seen next made me face palm the girl thing creature whatever that thing was walked right passed Gramps

and headed towards me I through the banana at it and said something that I would never be caught dead saying "**BANANA ATTACK BITCH**" it smacked her in the face but it did nothing I still had a frying pan left and I know that will hurt like hell the thing creature whatever came after me so fast I only had a split second to

react it was in my face its lifeless eyes bore into mine I head butted its head fell of with a rip of flesh it made me shiver only for a second until I "**SPARTAN KICKED**" its

body on the floor and started hitting it with the frying pan without stopping until I was covered with black blood then I looked around for the head I found it right

behind the couch I picked it up and said "**Batter Up**" and threw the head up and waited till it came down in my line of vision and smashed it with the frying pan

brains and bone exploded over me and the wall I was breathing heavily I looked around it was a bloody mess the kitchen and the living room was slightly covered in blood and that putting it milady I looked down at my clothes and noticed they were clean and that confused me then I looked around the kitchen and the living room

was clean of blood ,brains and bones I heard footsteps coming down and I heard the door burst open I turned around and found myself with the girls again but this time her jaw was gone and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth then her tongue licked my cheek then I did something that will forever haunt me till I am dead

and still haunt me in the other world at that time Yoruichi, Tia and Mila-Rose chose the time to appear what I did was screamed like a girl in horror movies when

there about to be killed then a split second later they were all laughing on the floor then I heard two chuckle's to my right there where one teen and one adult the

teen looked like he was fifteen he was chubby nice tan skin 5/2 short black hair and his eyes where black? Weird the adult was 6/2 (**Animecollecter if you are reading this did I get your height right**.)

he was built for running but his upper body did have good bit of muscle on him and he had brown hair it was sculpted nicely and there was no trace of fat on him he was a lady's man for Sure but his eyes were covered by black shades with a little red tint in them they were both wearing black hoodies but that was it the boy jeans where black with red lining on them and he sorry about that and here.

He threw me a glue bottle I was so confused then the other guy said "Just apply it to anything that's broken and it will be like it never even got broken."

I thought to myself at least I don't have to spend money on a black smith in the soul society but the younger boy spoke again "Yoruichi I am sorry for saying those things in Kisuke shop that's your way of apologizing to other people you really do care about them so yeah sorry again well there three things I have to do first is YO! Harribel catch."

He through her it looked like a picture frame with a picture in it but I didn't really get to see the picture then he through something else at Mila-Rose they seem like mask fragments and I knew immediately they were hers, Harribels, and her Fracción the two caught them with ease.

I looked back at the boy where did he get all of them but then he snapped his fingers and a **BIG ASS KEG BARREL** appeared out of thin air I was so shocked I couldn't form words or any noise he then looked at me then smiled and spoke

"You are wondering how I can do all that well I am know as Kami to your people and God to other and my friend here is Jesus A.K.A Animecollecter or Ac for short."

He turned his attention back to the Keg Barrel and turned it into a necklace with the red symbol that I had on my black hoodie upstairs in my closet then he threw it to me I caught it then AC spoke " Just tap the necklace and it will transform back to the Keg Barrel." I put it on it fitted my appearance perfectly I wear black clothing and having a metal necklace with some red does complement me I looked up and noticed that they were gone but a note was floating in midair I walked up and took it then read it

**" If you need help for anything or just want to talk just give me or my friend a Holler and we will be there instantly. Fernando Hernandez Meza and Animecollecter. P.S. look at Yoruichi."**

I put the note in my pocket and looked at Yoruichi then I noticed for the first time since she came in here that she had ears on top of her head and a tail she looked like one of those cat girls' form a manga but for some odd reason I found her a little bit more attractive she noticed that I was looking at her then she said in an irritated voice "What are you looking at Ichigo."

I could not form any words so I just walked up to her and brought my right hand up to one of her ears and scratched it then she started purring then her body tensed up next thing I knew I was on the ground clutching my stomach in pain she punched me so fast that I did not even see it until it collided with my stomach.

I was wondering why she did it then I put the puzzle pieces together and figured out that she was embarrass or just wanted to hit me for doing that I got up and asked her how she got her cat ears and tail " So Yoruichi how did you get the ears and tail."

She looked like she wanted to run and hide because I said that but she answered me anyway "I got them from the kid you just met the other guy Idon't know who he is man I look horrible in these ears and tails."

She said with a pout on the last part but I did something that I never thought I will do I complimented her on her looks trust me when it comes to me and complimenting women on their looks It goes horribly wrong last time I complimented a women on her looks I got slapped across the face so hard that I could not eat right for a week "Yoruichi to tell you the truth I think you still look beautiful even if you have cat ears and tail."

I was surprised that she didn't kill me but she the next best thing she slapped me across the face I think I deserved that but whatever I looked into hereyes the emotions displayed on them where of shock, and happiness I gave her one of my rare smiles that are not becoming rare every time I see Tia and all the other girls.

I like huh I am so getting soft then I remembered I need to fix Tia's and Mila's swords I walked passed Yoruichi and everybody else and went upstairs I got to my room and locked the door behind me and went over to my desk opened the bottom drawer there are papers on top of my combat pass I removed all the papers and got my combat pass I put it up to my chest and I was in my Soul reaper from I took Zangetsu off my back and placed him on my bed and the cloth

unwrapped itself from my Zanpakutō to show two broken Swords I walked over to my still body and reached into my front pocket and took out the glue bottle and used them on the broken swords it took one second for the glue to set in and repair the swords I was so relieved that they were fixed the only thing he had to worry about is what to give Yoruichi for her birthday I know she forgotten because the war and everything else today was December 26 that means I only have six days till it's her birthday and I haven't found anything for her man I am so Fucked.

I went back into my body and got up and picked up the swords unlocked my door and went down stairs to find a very unusual sight Tia, Mila-Rose, Yoruichi, and Gramps at the kitchen table talking like they were old friends I stepped out of the stair case and walked towards Tia and Mila-Rose Yoruichi and Yama looked at me curiously because I had the two Zanpakutō (**wouldn't it be a Zanpakutō if arrancar's had them**)

I gave the swords to Tia and Mila-Rose she was shocked Tia was a little shocked in her eyes I just smiled at them they always made me happy when I see them then Mila spoke " H-How did you f-find our s-swords Ichigo."

I smiled again she knew my name but that's no surprise to me because they must have gotten the news that I defeated Aizen but I didn't defeat him that was Kisuke who did that but whatever so I told her how I found them " I am flattered that you know my name Mila-Rose shocked that I know your name and Harribels it was in the report of the first opponents you faced Harribel your was the short Shinigami captain with white hair Tōshirō Hitugaya and you Mila-Rose the strawberry blond busty women Rangiku Matsumoto I overheard there reports after Kisuke defeated Aizen."

Everyone seemed to be a little shocked at the last part it was two minutes till Gramps broke the silence " I thought you defeated Aizen Ichigo."

I was surprised that he said that I thought he knew that Kisuke defeated Aizen but I gave him the explanation Kisuke gave me after Aizen turned into a big spiky striper pole thing

"Well gramps everyone thought that I defeated Aizen but I didn't I will tell you everything that I overheard when my dad Kisuke and Yoruichi fought Aizen.

As Aizen reveals the true nature of the Hōgyoku, Urahara attacks him from behind with Jūgeki Byakurai, piercing Aizen's shoulder Urahara takes note of the unusual form Aizen has taken and states that Aizen has fused with the Hōgyoku. Aizen explains that it is not fusion, but rather subjugation of the Hōgyoku, which Urahara had failed to master.

Urahara glares down at Aizen and remarks that it is true he was unable to master it in the past.

Aizen tries to attack him, but Urahara uses a portable Gigai as a decoy and uses the opportunity to bind Aizen with multiple Kidō spells.

Urahara attacks with the "Senjū Kōten Taihō" spell, but Aizen appears behind him unharmed and slashes his shoulder.

Urahara's seal forces Aizen into a column of light.

Aizen tells Urahara that there is no need for him to be on guard, as the Hōgyoku is strengthening his abilities.

Urahara replies that he was not talking about dodging the Kidō, but rather that in the past Aizen would never have come into physical contact with him twice without a plan.

Urahara reveals that he placed seals on Aizen to block off the reiatsu vents that all Shinigami have in their wrists.

He tells Aizen that he will be incinerated by his own reiatsu from the inside out, as Aizen is enveloped in a column of light.

However, Aizen emerges unscathed and further transformed, commenting that Urahara used a level-90 Kidō as a decoy while placing the seal.

Aizen states that the Hōgyoku he created was beyond his comprehension.

Urahara and my Father entangled Aizen and force him into an awkward position.

As Aizen demands to know what is going on, Yoruichi, wearing armor developed by Urahara, attacks Aizen from above.

Urahara soon yells for Yoruichi to move away as Aizen quickly recovers.

After Urahara and Yoruichi get into two minor playful arguments about the quality of the armor, Aizen states is all part of Urahara's plan.

Urahara replies that he thought Aizen was no longer cautious, but Aizen counters that it is just observation, as Urahara is the only being within Soul Society who is beyond his intellect and he still has interest in him.

Urahara plays that down and fires a Ōkasen spell.

Yoruichi, Urahara and my Father take turns attacking Aizen but Aizen soon defeats the trio.

Later, Urahara arrives outside the real Karakura Town after yours truly has used my "Final Getsuga Tenshō" against Aizen, who has just realized his body is affected by some form of Kidō.

Urahara explains that before he achieved complete transformation, in Aizen's most unguarded moment, he fired that Kidō into his body on the back of another Kidō.

Urahara details that it is a seal developed specifically for Aizen as he figured that, if he fused with the Hōgyoku it would most likely become all but impossible to kill him.

As the seal begins to take hold and the power he obtained from the Hōgyoku begins to fade, Urahara states that Aizen's loss of power is the will of the Hōgyoku.

He explains that the seal took effect because his power was weakened and that the Hōgyoku no longer sees him as its master.

Aizen asks why someone of Urahara's intellect allows himself to be controlled by "that thing".

Urahara understands that Aizen is referring to the Spirit King, realizing that he has seen it.

He tells Aizen that it is the "lynchpin" and without its existence, Soul Society would be rent asunder and that is the way of the world.

Aizen is then sealed within Urahara's Kidō, the "Ultimate Seal of Destruction" "Kami that was a mouth full."

I took deep breaths after saying all of that dame that was so hard to explain but it was worth the look on every ones faces it was of Shock and admiration that lasted ten minutes but Gramp's broke the silence again "Ichigo Kurosaki you seas to amaze me in everything you do young man and I know that I will be putting something very special to me in good hands if you accept my proposition."

Man I totally forgot about the his proposition then I said "I am honored that I amaze you to no end Gramps but what is this proposition you speak of."

Then he responded "The proposition I speak of is that you become my adopted son and head of the Yamamoto House and Head Captain of the Soul Society."

I was in shock nobody spoke for what it felt an eternity you could hear a pen drop man you could heareverything around us that's how quiet it was I stuttered in my response "M-m-Me Head Captain, and Head of the Yamamoto Clan and your adoptive son but why?."

He looked at me with his eyes open and I knew he was being serious "Ichigo why do you think that I held the position of Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for a thousand years? It is because, in a thousand years, no Shinigami stronger than myself has been born until the day you became a Substitute Soul reaper and I knew you would develop great power over time I ask you Ichigo Kurosaki will you become Head Captain and Head of the Yamamoto Clan and my Adoptive son."

Again pure silence he has been Head Captain for a 1,000 years and within those 1,000 years nobody was stronger than him but know he is saying that I am stronger than him talk about **ULTIMATE BOOST TO THE EGO** but I know he could beat me in a fair fight but there is something he is not telling me I could tell because his eyes where a dead giveaway they had sadness in them then I ask him the question that he never wanted to hear when he was holding something back

" You are not telling me the whole truth Gramps come on you can trust us." He sighed in defeat "I wish that I may not have to tell you this till later but it was inevitable well if you must know Ichigo and friends I am dyeing when I fought against Aizen and he defeated me as my last resort I used the sacrificial spell, "Ittō Kasō", to kill him but I failed and it cost me greatly but in the end he was defeated and I was happy for the first time in years."

When he said he was dyeing my chest tightened and my heart felt like it was trying to burst out of my chest but I had to stay strong if he was going to die and he thinks that I can handle being Head Captain then I will accept then I gave him my answer

"I accept you proposition Yamamoto but let me say goodbye to everyone first."

He nodded and then I left out the front door after putting my shoes on the first person I went to say goodbye to was Chad my second oldest friend.

while I was walking to his house I found Orihime going to his house too I greeted her and she greeted me back and we walked to Chad's together when we got to his house I knocked on his door he opened it and told us to come in.

we were in his living room when I told them about the news of me leaving Orihime started crying but I put my hand on her shoulder and told her they can both visit me whenever they want she was slightly happy about that and I told her to tell Ishada and I looked at Chad and got up he did the same I put out my hand and he shook it before he could let go I pulled him in to a **BRO** hug and told him I will miss him being around he said the same and I left.

The second place I had to hit was Kisuke shop when I got there I found my dad and sister talking to Kisuke outside of his shop this was going to be difficult they looked at me and smiled I forced a smile but my dad seen past my smile and knew I was not being myself and he told my what's wrong and I knew I was going to be killed by Karen when I told them the truth.

I told them the news and my prediction was right Karen punched me in the stomach she was crying along with Yuzu but I got on one knee and hugged her and waved one of my hand for Yuzu to join she did without hesitation for the first time since my mother's death I cried because I am leaving my family my dad was proud and sad proud because Gramps chose me to be Head Captain sad because I am leaving Kisuke was just beaming with pride we bumped fist's and I left.

Two more stops Tatsuki was next I was at the front of her house my heart was beating so fast I could hear I started to breath more faster like I was hyperventilating I wanted to say goodbye to her but I could not handle the look on her face once I told her about me becoming Head Captain and probably not see her for a very long time I rather kill myself then see the look on her face of sadness and anger.

I was standing there for ten minutes doing nothing but thinking then I made my decision and I took the cowards way out and left.

The last stop was my mother's grave it's been awhile since I been here but I didn't care at least I'm here visiting her grave I looked at the tome stone it said "**Here lies Masaki Kurosaki Beloved mother and Wonderful Wife January 9 "1978-2012."**

" It's been 15 years since your death mom we all still remember you and I will be the new Head captain of the soul society and me and my friends stopped a mad man from taking over the world and destroying the soul society I hope I made you proud mom man I was always a mama's boy when I was a kid I always cry about something and you would always make me happy when you wrap your arms around me and kiss me on the forehead I still remember and feel all of that like it was just yesterday.

You always did make me happy mom even on rainy days your beauty and happy attitude would always make the rain stop and the clouds to part ways for the sun to come out rest in peace mom." I kissed my middle and pointing fingers and placed them on her tome stone and turned around to see Gramps, Yoruichi, Tia, and Mila-Rose with suite cases and the Gates to the soul society opened behind them (**forgot what the Gates to the soul society was called**) they smiled at me and I smiled back when Yoruichi spoke "Ready to get this show on the rode my little strawberry."

She said teasingly I just nodded my head and headed straight to the Gates of the soul society with them behind me once I entered the gates it was all white for a second then all came into view the sole society looked beautiful the sky was a nice shade of light blue with perfect puffy white clouds with a gentle breeze blowing to my right and some Sakura pedals being blown by the gentle breeze (**picture the soul society like that**) until something slammed into my stomach.

**Cliffhanger hope you like this chapter and can someone help me with a Poll plz and thx you.**


	4. Fun time's with Me

**Chp 4 hope you enjoy Disclaimer Don't own Bleach or AC**

**Fernando's Pov**

**Somewhere in H.M.**

"Pssst hey Patrick Anderson."

"Its just Patrick no need to add my last name Fernando."

"Come on your name is so Bad Ass Bro."

"I know but still no need to add last name."

"Fine but do you really have to go bro."

"Yea I have to go if not Sarg. Will have my ass."

"Ok see you." Then he left leaving behind a white cloud in his place I have been in H.M. for at least one hour trying to find her man how can I not find her.

Am I just that bad a searching and keeping an eye out or is she just that good at hiding Pshhh NO I am just that bad at looking for her.

I spent the next three hours roaming H.M. looking for Nel until I found her being chased by her adoptive brothers and former Fracción, Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche, and their pet, Bawabawa. I shunpo-ed right in front of them but that was my first mistake I got ran over by them good thing I am god in this story or I would have died man you know how bad it hurts getting ran over by them especially there big ass pet worm thing it feel like getting hit with a building.

They noticed me getting ran over and walked over to me Nel was the first one to talk "sowy mister fow running you ovwer." I looked at her a smiled and spoke "its ok Nel I just came here to ask you something."

I got up at dusted myself off then cracked my back, neck, knuckles, and shoulders. Then it was Dondochakka who spoke next "How do you know Nel name Stranger."

He said suspiciously I don't blame him me being a stranger and knowing Nel's name I would be suspicious too so I looked at them and then said "Well the way I know Nel's name is because I know Ichigo and his friend." They all seem to relax then I looked at Nel she seemed to brighten up when I said Ichigo's name but then she looked at me and said curiously "What did wou wont to wask me."

I just smiled even more and told her "Well Nel I came to H.M. to ask you if you want to go see Ichigo it's been awhile since you seen him and a lot has happened."

She just smiled real big and hoped up and down saying I want to see Itsygo I laughed and picked her up I looked at her Fracción and said bye and I snapped my fingers and we were in the S.S. Nel seemed confused and I told her where we are she began to panic but I told her I pulled a few strings so no one will do anything to her then I told her that Ichigo will be here in a minute and told her not to tell him I brought her here I put her down and snapped my finger and left in a cloud of white smoke by then Ichigo appeared and got head-butted by Nel in the stomach.

**Ichigo's Pov**

It felt like I got hit by a car right on my stomach I landed like fifty feet away from the spot I was standing a minute ago.

I looked down and see Nel In her child form she looks up at me and smiles, her eyes are incredibly wide, the canines on her lower jaw are larger than usual, and the remains of her Hollow mask make up a cartoon-like skull which sits on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off.

She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown with a hood which covers her entire body.

Nel she is the only one who will ever head-butt me when we greet each other but still I love it I smile at her and get up off the ground with her in my arm's smiling real wide then I spoke " Nel how are you doing and how did you get here."

She seemed to hesitate on the answer but I let it slid for now "I dwont know isigow won minute I twas in H.M. being twast by my bwothers then PUWWF!(**Hands in air for more dramatic effect**) I twas here and fwor youwr other qwestion I am dwoing gweat hows you dwoing isigow." She was always energetic and dramatic when she spoke I like that it was always funny so I returned it with more enthusiasm but I but her on my left shoulder "Well my little Moeru yōna remon (**_Fiery lemon_**) you want to know how I was doing."

She nodded her head my grin grew then I spoke "Well I am doing this Good! (**Stretches out hands horizontaly**).

I did it as hard as I could so she could fly off my shoulder I worked she flying in the air couple feet above me I caught her and started tickling her on her stomach she was laughing uncontrollably I was so contagious I started laughing she was telling me to stop I did.

I told her if she wanted to get some ice cream she jumped up and down in my arms saying ice cream I put her back on my shoulder and told Gramps, Yoruichi, and Tia I was going to get me and Nel some ice cream then I shunpo-ed out of there.

I was walking in between stores having one ice cream cone in each hand I had my right hand a little up so Nel could lick her ice cream after the fight with Aizen Central 46 (**I think that's what they're called**) gave me a bunch of money so I am loaded. I didn't take even take five steps into the business district before everyone started talking about me and Nel well I couldn't blame them it's not every day in the S.S that you see a Shinigami and an Arrancar having ice-cream together.

I was rounding a corner when I heard two voices one female and one male yelling at each other the male was calling the female voice a and I quote " **_Fat ass_**" while the female voice called the male voice a and I quote again " **_Short albino fuck_**" and there are only two people in the S.S that call each other that.

Three stands down at a BBQ shop stood my friend Renji with his Zanpakutō that are two entities named Monkey and Snaky they always do this in public and Renji gets so embarrassed but I find it quite funny but that's my opinion but as I walked into the BBQ shop they started fighting and next thing I knew the whole store was completely destroyed they always do this in the end the one who suffers the most is Renji's wallet.

I walked up to the store owner who was yelling at Renji and Zabimaru and took out my wallet and gave him a quarter of my money and that shut him right up then I turned to Renji and Zabimaru and laughed then I said "It's been awhile friends how you been" they just looked at me like they didn't know me but Renji was the first to recover and he said in a confused tone "Uhhh who are you?" I gave him a questioning look then I remembered my unexpected appearance change so I explained to them how my appearance permanently changed and how I fought Aizen and I was very descriptive about it and at the end of my explanation they had a god smack expression on their face and their jaws where on the ground I was laughing so hard I was actually rolling on the floor laughing it never gets old telling people that you face a crazy immortal in combat and won sort-of.

Then I was broke out of my hysteria by a grumble I looked at monkey who was blushing but it fitted her and it made her look cute. I chuckled and took them to a random restaurant when we got there we seen two siblings (**aren't they siblings**) those two where Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki. Short and petite, Rukia has pale skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair, with a small clump of hair always hanging between her eyes.

Byakuya has commented that she strongly resembles her sister, Hisana Kuchiki. As a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Rukia wears a standard Shihakushō. Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan that symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family, wearing one on top of his head and another on the right side.

He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (**ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu**) and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each head of the Kuchiki family. The scarf alone is worth ten mansions in the Seireitei.(**that is a lot of money for one scarf**)

He also wears fingerless white tekkou that cover only the back of his hands.

then I waved at them to get their attention and then said " Ruk, Bya over here" that got their attention Rukia and Byakuya walked over to us Rukia was the first one to speak " Kaien ?" when she said that I remembered (**did she tell him about Kaien or was it someone else**) she told me about Kaien Shiba Kūkaku Shiba's younger brother then I mentally scold myself and I remembered Kukaku being very touchy talking about her dead brother the last person that said something bad about Kaien in front of Kukaku spent 10 months in squad 4's barracks he took one big ass firework that was bigger than the Fox Captain to his body he suffered third degree burns on his body some of his skin was pure black and all the bones in his body was broken so he was in a full body cast not before Unohana treated his burns first it is going to be hell for me when I meet Kukaku.

I was brought out of my train of thought when Rukia snapped her finger for the 4th time in ten while I was remembering the man and how screwed I am when I meet Kukaku then I answered Rukia's question " No Rukia it's me Ichigo after the battle with Aizen I had an unexpected appearance change" she seemed was slightly disappointed but I could not blame her she loved him then it turned to Byakuya his face still held no emotion but his eyes did they held surprise then boredom and then I asked him if we could join them he nodded and we sat at a big booth together.

I made sure Rukia sat next to Renji and I sat next to Byakuya while snaky was on my left and Monkey was on Rukia's right so I was facing Monkey then I looked over at Rukia and Renji they were talking but they sometimes studded and the occasional blush I knew they liked each other for a while know but I wondered if Byakuya knew about them I turned to him to see if he noticed their odd behavior he didn't because he was too busy looking at the menu to see what food he would eat.

(**the soul society is a little more modern like touch screen cell phones or one of those new one's with voice command and they discovered Video Games, TV's, Computers, and tracking devices better bed's and couches and the most important one of all they got ride of that sake shit and replaced it with modern day alcohol and they got decent restaurants with waiter or waitresses thanks to our strawberry**)

I just sighed and picked my food and so did the rest of them. I ordered Gyoza 餃子: Chinese ravioli-dumplings (**potstickers**), usually filled with pork and vegetables and pan-fried.

Rukia ordered Oden おでん,関東炊き"kantou-daki": surimi, boiled eggs, daikon radish, konnyaku, and fish cakes stewed in a light, soy-flavoured dashi broth. Common wintertime food and often available in convenience stores.

Renji ordered Kakuni (角煮?): chunks of pork belly stewed in soy, mirin and sake with large pieces of daikon and whole boiled eggs. The Okinawan variation, using awamori, soy sauce and miso, is known as rafuti.

Monkey ordered Chanpurū: A stir-fry from Okinawa, of vegetables, tofu, meat or seafood and sometimes egg. Many varieties, the most famous being gōyā chanpurū.

Snaky ordered Basashi (ja:馬刺し): horse meat sashimi, sometimes called sakura (桜), is a regional speciality in certain areas such as Shinshu (Nagano, Gifu and Toyama prefectures) and Kumamoto. Basashi features on the menu of many izakayas, even on the menus of big national chains.

And last but not least Byakuya ordered Miso soup (味噌汁): soup made with miso dissolved in dashi, usually containing two or three types of solid ingredients, such as seaweed, vegetables or tofu.

Nel didn't want any food she said she was full.

After the waiter took our order I started to catch up with my friends well three friends one very close friend and one acquaintance then I started to catch up with Monkey and Snaky "So Monk, Snake how have you guys been since our last conversation" I said Snaky immediately answered

"Good most days but bored all the time last time we talked was when we destroyed the surveillance center with Senbon (**I am cutting some of the Zanpakutō's names short**) yeah we still don't know how you never got yelled at like me and Monkey did and our punishment it was just redonculas we had to clean every squads barracks clean by the end of the day with half a toothbrush you know how fucking long it takes for that shit to be done and the worst barrack was squad 11's so much dried blood or fresh blood on the ground it was fucking torcher washing that place."

I chuckled in response I could see them doing that so funny so so funny then I told them how I escaped "Ok calm down Aka tōgarashi (**red pepper**) the way I escaped is when you turned into that big bamboo snake thing that shoots red lasers out of its mouth when you, Monkey and Senbon started fighting I just walked away whistling like nothing happened."

I partially told the truth all that did happen but what I didn't tell them was I had a sort of a date with Kūkaku that day and I did not want to be late and die young when I was away from the destroyed building I shunpo-ed as fast as I can to Kūkaku's place.

(**Her home still looked the same when Ichigo and the gang went to the S.S to rescue Rukia**) I was broke out of thought when the waiter came back with our food it smelled delicious it made my mouth water once the waiter put our food on the table we dug in and it was amazing.

I was half way done with my food when I got an idea I looked at Byakuya he was eating his food then I threw my chopsticks at him without even looking up he caught my chopstick between his middle and pointing fingers that's when my jaw met the ground then he spoke "Kurosaki what was that idiotic stunt about" that caught the attention of everybody at the table I picked up my jaw and shrugged and told him I was just bored he just shook his head and gave my chopsticks back and went back to eating his food and so did I we were all done with our food Byakuya was about to pay but I stopped him and paid for it and I got up and left but not before kissing Monkey in front of every one the looks on Renji and Rukia's face were priceless.

I was outside the restaurant and I took a deep breath ok one down several more to go know to find Shirayuki but where would she be in all of the soul society I would try the ice cream shop but I have already been there so I need to think of another place to find her then a light bulb flashed on top of my head and I knew where to find her at.

**Yoruichi Pov**

I have been following Ichigo since he left and I know what you're thinking and it's not stalking it's just keeping an eye on your man first he went to an ice cream shop with Nel they spent a good ten minutes there picking their ice cream flavor that is ridicules it at least takes twenty five minutes to pick a flavor for any ordinary person so after they were done they left the shop and headed in some random direction until I two people yelling at each other Ichigo seemed to notice man who wouldn't notice I bet a thousand dollars that all of the soul society heard them yelling at each other that's how loud they were Ichigo went to go check it out and I followed the sound took us to a restaurant that was nice looking for five seconds then completely destroyed with a blink of an eye I was so surprised my jaw hit the ground and a fly went in I choked on the fly and coughed until the fly came out I was relieved when the fly was out of my mouth but during my time coughing Ichigo left the destroyed restaurant I cursed my bad luck I tried to find him but no luck.

I was at a small refreshment stand when I felt a tug on my tail I instantly turned around my fist was pulled back and ready to punch who ever pulled on my tail I looked down slightly to see Suì-Fēng she is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair.

Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring.

110 years ago, her hair was shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist.

Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, she wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands.

Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

She was just looking at me with big eyes and I knew why she was looking at me like that she is obsessed with me and the cat form me and if you put those two together you get what she ever wanted a cat girl me so so wired I broke out of my thoughts when someone spoke "yea kitten I so agree with you on that but still you look good in cat ears and tail."

Ohhh I was pissed no one calls me kitten and gets away with it I turned around to see the "Fluffy" blackxican (**yea forgot to tell you people I am part black and Hispanic so know you know**) I gave him a sickly sweet smile while cracking my knuckles while having a tick mark on my head I moved aside Sui-Feng and I started walking towards him he visibly paled and put his hands up and said "Yoruichi don't do anything you will regret" he then put up his hands in defense and then he turned around and ran like a little bitch.

I chased after him then I yelled " Run little piggy it only makes the hunt more fun (**Insert evil scientist laugh here**) Muhaaahaaaaa" he faltered on his run that's all I needed him to do I just drop kicked his ass and he went flying into a bar I ran in after him what I seen next made me face-palm out of all the women he in the bar he could have landed in-between any of their breast's but nooo he landed in non-other than our lazy strawberry blond and lieutenant of division 10 Rangiku Matsumoto that was drunk but in a blink of an eye he was off her and behind the bar counter taking out random bottles of liquor and drowning them like there was no tomorrow.

He was done after his fifth bottle and paid the barkeep for the liquor he drank and for the rest of the day everybody got free drinks on him Rangiku was so happy she gave him a crushing and suffocating hug that lasted one minute and that's all it took for him to pass out by lack of oxygen but he woke up couple of minutes later then I ask him a question " Hey Fernando why where you drinking you are underage" he just laughed and told me why he was drinking " Well Yoruichi for one I am older than I look and for two I am god baby need I go on" I sighed and shook my head we spent the next hour drinking and doing the only thing we can do in a bar and that is a drinking contest well that's not the only thing there is a bar fight and that it.

We were about to leave until the second division lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda came in with some ninja looking people they must be low ranked because if they follow him I just wonder how he became lieutenant of Sui-Feng's division.

I hate him so much because he acts all superior to everyone and he buys so much food and eats it without sharing and the way he speaks and the way he looks makes me want to punch him in the face as hard as I can. Then he and his followers came over to our table (**Me, Yoruichi, and Rangiku**) and started flirting with me and Rangiku and failing badly he used so many stupid lines on us I almost puked up the alcohol I drank he used lines like "Hey good looking what's cooking or are you from Tennessee because you are the only ten I see and Are you an angel because I feel like I am in heaven."

Me and Rangiku were about to kill him when Fernando started to laugh so hard he was actually rolling on the floor laughing Ōmaeda turned to him and yelled " What's so funny Kid that was top of the line flattery!"

I started to mentally so hard I got a headache that was the top of the line flattery Bullshit I had so many guys hit on me and they had better lines than him maybe having movies from the world of the living was a bad idea I was then broke out of thought when Fernando spoke " Dame Ōmaeda that was so horrible my nephew could do better than you and you have no skill in wooing women"

Ōmaeda was pissed he yelled at him " Kid you don't know anything about wooing women so I command you to shut the fuck up!"

Fernando just kept on laughing and said "Bitch please you can't command shit and I could flatter these women better than you can and to make things more interesting lets bet"

Ōmaeda took a moment to think about it and agreed and said " Ok but when I win you get to be my slave for six months and do whatever I say"

Fernando agreed and then said " When I win you are going to quite being Divisions two lieutenant"

Ōmaeda agreed and they started Ōmaeda went first I am not going to tell you what he said lets just say he sucked so bad he made Hanatarō Yamada seem smooth with the ladies.

When Ōmaeda turn was up he went back to his goons and they gave him high-fives then it was Fernando's turn he came up to me first got down on one knee and held my right hand and said

"Yoruichi Shihōin you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met when the moon light hits your skin you surpass the goddess of beauty herself and become a stunning chocolate angel and when the moon light hit your beautiful yellow eyes anybody who looks at them get lost with in their beauty and your eyes hold a glint of mischief that makes any man straight or gay fall in love with you amore mio"

I was blushing alittle by the end of his flattery he knew how to speak to a women and make her feel good.

He then turned to Rangiku and did the same thing to her as he did to me " Rangiku Matsumoto when the sun hits you it makes you glow and make you stunningly beautiful that no man can Evert their eyes from and your eyes are like the ocean beautiful and blue that every one that sees you gets lost in them forever and your hair is like gold silk flowing in the wind make you even more beautiful my love."

There was dead silence from every one he knew his stuff when it came to flattering women then the whole bar exploded into applause and Fernando turned to Ōmaeda and gave him a look that say I win then Rangiku put her hands on the side of his face and made him look at her and she kissed him everyone was surprised that she did that but no one complained that kiss lasted ten minutes before they broke apart.

Fernando went in front of Ōmaeda and said " Well Ōmaeda looks like I win and you lose" he smirked while saying it Ōmaeda was so furious he turned red and did something that he soon regretted he tried to punch Fernando but failed epically because he ducked under the punch and pushed him into the ninjas that couldn't handle his weight and where sent back and crashed into a group of people that threw them into some bad looking guys with huge muscles tattoos and facial hair then all hell broke loose and everybody started fighting Fernando said two words that started the fight he said " BAR FIGHT!".

**Sorry for taking so long I had to go to the Hospital I got in a fight and had my nose broken and had to take a blood test for an entirely different reasoned and stuff.**


End file.
